This invention relates generally to fabric filters for large industrial gas filtration systems and, particularly, relates to fabric filters hanging in a filtration housing.
Fabric filters have a fabric sleeve that capture particles in exhaust gases that pass through the filter. The particles collect on the outer surface of the sleeve. The gases, without the particles, flow up through the fabric sleeve and exit an upper opening of the fabric filter. Conventional fabric sleeves have pleats or a cylindrical outer surface, but not both.